


Cadets

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [196]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie just wants to keep his head down and not be noticed at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadets

Hobbie set aside his fork and looked across the cafeteria toward the loudest group of cadets. They were supposed to remain orderly at all times, but this group tended to be loud and boisterous. They usually didn’t get into any trouble over it either. He frowned, those were the cadets he tried to avoid. He didn’t need the attention they seemed to savor.

He was already planning different ways he could defect after graduation, and that was one of the many reasons that he didn’t want to be close to any of the other cadets. He couldn’t take the chance that any of them would find out his plans; ether because he decided to trust them or because they were just adept at investigation. It was inevitable that he would do or say something that might tip his hand. Better to be safe and be thought of as a striver, and then avoided.

He picked up his fork again, finishing his lunch. He wasn’t much of an Imperial officer candidate; he didn’t even care for politics. Hobbie only wanted to fly and the Academy was the best place for him to learn to be the best pilot he could be. If he learned about small arms, strategy and how to be a leader and a follower that was just a bonus for when he left Imperial service.

Hobbie picked up his tray, disposing of it quickly before leaving the cafeteria. There was enough time before his next class to check on the newest rankings for the class. The better he did the more chances he would have at getting a good posting. The better the posting, the more he would have to offer when he finally defected.

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered that I had placed this in the wrong series when I posted it ages ago. Whoops. Edited to fix.


End file.
